Chapter 630
Chapter 630 is called "Lashing Out". Cover page From the Decks of the World Vol. 15 - "Loguetown". Quick Summary Dosun has been captured and is guarded by civilians, but due to energy steroids he breaks free. Before the Fishman's Meeting hall, some of the New Fishman Pirates try to make a drunken Hyouzou go to the plaza. Zeo is trampled on the ground, but still threatens and orders the civilians around. The three princes are heading to the Gyoncorde Plaza. In the Gyoverly Hills, the sea bear is ravaging the place and everyone, including the left and right ministers and even the New Fishman Pirates, are afraid and want to calm it with fire, but Ikaros stops them and gets angry, since fire dries him out. Hordy Jones arrives at the plaza only for his crew to see him suffering from an Energy Steroid overdose. Long Summary Dosun has been captured by Fukaboshi. Due to the heavy injuries he recieved from fighting Fukaboshi, his "-dosun" speech has powered down to "kotsun". Fukaboshi and his brothers head to the square. Dosun's speech patterns change depending on how much power he has left. A New Fishman Pirate throws an Energy Steroid in Dosun's mouth. At first he was speaking with the residents weakly, but his speech pattern starts changing. He then rips apart the chain holding him. He destroys a house with his hammer. Dosun heads to the square as well. In front of the Fisherman's Meeting Hall, a drunken Hyozou is seen. When drunk, Hyozo slashes people with no discrimination, and slices up many New Fishman Pirates that came to try and sober him up. The scene shifts to the Marine Shopping Mall. Zeo is fighting with the residents. They can't tell where Zeo is attacking from. Zeo has the ability to blend in with his surroundings. appearing invisible to them. Two pirates see what they think is a cockroach, and promptly step on it repeatedly. It turns out that the roach was actually Zeo, causing the pirate to suffer defeat from his own men. Zeo starts talking like nothing happened (he calls himself a nobility of fishmen). He heads to the square. Fukaboshi holds a meeting while heading to the square. Manboshi now understands why Jinbe always kept an eye on Hordy while Ryuboshi wonders if their sister is safe. Fukaboshi and Manboshi discuss the Straw Hat Pirates. Both agree that they don't feel any ill intent from the Straw Hat pirates despite Madame Shirley's prediction. Manboshi also adds that the mermaids from Mermaid Cove are able to see through to people's bad intentions and didn't say anything. In Gyoverly Hills, a sea bear is attacking the palace soldiers, as well as pirates, and both sides are near heavily weakened. The pirates use fire to frighten the sea bear so it won't attack. Ikaros Much sees the fire and screams. He bends his body over in terror. He tells them to put out the fire, and the pirates asks him what about the flame is bothering him. Apparently Ikaros is traumatized by a giant squid friend who got too close to the sun, and dried up. He stabs one of his men with his dried squid spear: the spears are dried squids who sucks out all the water out of its victim, in attempt to revert back to a living squid. Ikaros then pummels the dried pirate. He looks up, and sees Hordy and the residents of the Fishman District riding a sea monster with King Neptune still at their mercy. He asks what is wrong with Hordy. Hordy had kept taking pills to ease the pain he received from Zoro, and the side effects of the pills are starting to cause him tremendous pain, nearly tearing him apart. He screams out in pain, and it frightens the sea bear and other sea monsters. Hordy gets up (only his arm is seen in the panel). Quick References Chapter Notes *Ippon-Matsu and his wife appear for the first time since the Loguetown Arc. *None of the Straw Hats appear in this chapter, making this the first chapter that they don't appear in since the timeskip began. *It is confirmed that Dosun was defeated by Fukaboshi but is later revitalized by an Energy Steroid. *Various personality and combat abilities of the New Fishman Pirates are shown. This includes: **Dosun alters his exclamation according to his "power level". **Zeo has the ability to camouflage like a chameleon and calls himself the Noble of Fishman District. **Hyouzou is known as the "Alcoholic Assassin". **Ikaros Much uses "dried squid spears" which suck the water out of anything they pierce. *Ikaros had a giant squid friend named Daidalos who got too close to the sun and died of dehydration. The trauma caused Ikaros to develop pyrophobia and he bends over backwards whenever he sees fire. *The entire map of Fishman Island is shown for the first time. *Hordy suddenly suffers from an overdose of Energy Steroids. Characters Navigation de:Ugoki dasu Category:One Piece Chapters